


Can I Tell You a Secret?

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Korra looked up from the book she was reading, her finger marking the point she left off. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the firebender who was stirring something in a pan- spirits, did it smell amazing- and after a stretch of silence she took the bait.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Tell You a Secret?

Korra looked up from the book she was reading, her finger marking the point she left off. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the firebender who was stirring something in a pan- spirits, did it smell amazing- and after a stretch of silence she took the bait.

"Well that depends. Is it good or bad?" She asked, shifting around on the couch to get a more comfortable position for her back. Mako laughed from the other room and shook his head, grabbing for a spice before deciding against it at the last second. 

“ _That_ depends on how you look at it.” He said, looking over his shoulder at her with a cheeky grin. Korra groaned loudly in feigned exasperation, letting her head fall back onto the couch cushion.

"Just remember you’ll be sleeping in here instead of the bed tonight if it’s bad." She warned with a teasing voice. Mako hummed in turn, taking the pan off the stovetop and setting it aside. He cleaned his hands off and made his way to move behind her, something Korra had come to enjoy frequently these days. She sat up as he placed his hands on her shoulders, not waiting as he began to work out the tension that had built up over the week. They sat like that for some time, Mako massaging her frustrations away and Korra practically melting at the touch. She closed her eyes and smiled sleepily but opened them with a snap when she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"What’s this secret of yours? That you give fantastic neck rubs?" Korra said with a grin. Mako continued to work the knots of her shoulders and chuckled.

"The secret is you drive me crazy." He said, letting her go and moving to squat in front of her. She rolled her eyes at the lovestruck expression he wore but couldn’t fight the smile she had at his words.

"Yeah, but if I recall you also think I’m pretty amazing." She countered, leaning forward to tousle his hair. Mako caught her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles, laying both their hands on her swollen stomach. There was so much raw emotion in his rust colored eyes that it caused her throat to tighten. She would just blame it on the hormones.

"Yeah… you’re definitely amazing." 


End file.
